Ma jolie Hermione,
by Griseldis
Summary: Ron écrit une lettre à Hermione. C'est curieux, parce que ça fait tout de même six ans qu'ils vivent ensembles. HG/RW, fluff


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne me fais aucune noise dans l'histoire._

* * *

.

**Ma jolie Hermione,**

.

.

* * *

Ma jolie Hermione,

Je pêche depuis quinze bonnes minutes sur ce début, et rien qu'à l'idée de faire une faute orthographe, j'ai les mains moites.

Je sais bien qu'on a une plume à papote mais je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus, et j'ai peur d'en acheter une autre, parce que il y en a certaines qui écrivent vraiment n'importe quoi, alors tant pis, ce sera une lettre 100% moi, avec les fautes, le style un peu bancal et l'écriture à bibi.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, alors qu'on vit ensemble depuis six ans ou alors tu l'as déjà deviné (ça ne m'étonnerait pas parce que ça fait trois jours que tu me regardes avec un drôle d'air, avec les lèvres pincées, qui te donne un vague air de Mc Gonagall, sauf que je t'assure que Mc Gonagall ne m'a jamais fait cet effet-là) mais moi j'ai quand même besoin de l'écrire.

Je t'aime.

C'est très important que tu comprennes ça parce que je t'aime tellement que parfois je voudrais ne pas t'aimer autant et en même temps, je sais que c'est impossible et même si c'était possible, je ne le voudrais pas quand même. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair.

Il y a des tas de choses que je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aime de toi. Ça commence par toi quand tu arrives, et parfois c'est mon cœur qui bat si fort qu'il va me sortir de la poitrine comme lorsque j'étais gardien à Gryffondor et qu'un Poursuiveur ennemi arrivait avec le Souaffle mais en cent fois plus fort, et ça fait à la fois du mal et du bien.

Je sais que tu crois que tu n'es pas belle, je sais même qu'il y a des connards qui osent le dire à voix haute, mais moi quand tu entres dans une pièce, j'ai l'impression que tout le reste disparaît dans une fondue au noir, comme la technique de photo que Dennis nous expliquait l'autre jour ou le machin français aux fromages que tu ne manges pas parce que la graisse te va directement aux cuisses (je les aime moi tes cuisses, et je les aimerais même si elles étaient pleines de fromage)

Heureusement, ça ne le fait pas tout le temps, sinon je te raconte pas l'angoisse.

Ça empire quand tu souris, parce que quand tu me souris à moi c'est le paradis, mais quand tu souris à un autre homme, même à Harry, ton sourire tout plein de fossettes qui remonte jusqu'à tes yeux et qui les fait briller, ça me donne envie de lui cogner dessus. Et si c'est pas Harry, c'est encore pire. Parfois je voudrais te prendre et t'enfermer dans une boîte, et même si je suis à peu près sûre que tu réussirais à en sortir en une demi-heure, même sans magie, et que tu me ferais quelque chose qui me ferait regretter le Doloris, ça n'empêche que j'ai envie de le faire parfois.

Et je sais que tu n'es pas un objet, que tu ne m'appartiens pas, et je t'en prie, ne me fais plus jamais ce traité de l'histoire du féminisme, mais excuse-moi de penser que parfois ce serait bien quand même. Si tu m'appartenais.

Merde, ça démarre (encore que ça démarre, je regarde la longueur et je me dis que je vais bientôt faire une lettre plus longue que ma plus longue dissertation) pas du tout comme je voulais, parce que quand je dis que tu m'appartiendrais, ce serait réciproque tu vois. Ce serait pas juste toi qui serait à moi. Ce serait aussi moi qui serait à toi. Même si en fait, j'ai toujours été à toi. Même quand j'étais trop con et trop jeune pour le savoir.

Il y a aussi ton corps, qui me pose des tas de complications, parce que… et bien parce que tu sais faire des tas de choses très intéressantes avec, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où tu as appris ça, et ça me rend encore plus fou mais je n'ose pas demander, mais le doute me dévore, et c'est tellement compliqué, un mélange d'émerveillement et de frustration.

Après, il y a ton toi de là-dedans, de la tête. Toi qui rigole à mes blagues, même quand personne d'autre ne le fait, même pas moi, qui me soutiens envers et contre tous, même quand j'ai décidé que j'en avais marre d'aidé George et que je voulais ouvrir ma propre boutique et que la famille m'a battu froid, qui a toujours une solution quand j'ai un problème (mon premier balai ne serait jamais sorti sur le marché sans toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle Hermione, parce qu'il ne serait pas là sans toi), toi qui même accepte de le monter, ce fichu balai, alors que tu étais morte de trouille, et moi aussi, parce que si tu tombais, et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais pu te regarder en face, toi qui me regarde, me souris, me touche, m'écoute, me parle, m'accepte.

Toi, toi, toi.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec un type comme moi, parfois je me regarde dans le miroir et je me dis, d'accord, je ne suis pas moche, mais elle, en plus d'être jolie (parce que je te jure que tu es belle, pas comme Fleur et pas comme une autre femme du monde, mais juste comme toi. Juste parfaitement toi) elle est tellement brillante que si elle s'y attelait, elle redécouvrirait la pierre philosophale tout en apprenant à jongler avec des torches enflammées, et elle réussirait en moitié moins de temps que Nicolas Flamel.

J'aurai voulu faire ça avec des violons, des pétales de roses et un poney blanc, un costume impeccable et tout ce qu'ont pu me suggérer Audrey, Fleur, Ginny et Angelina.

Je ne peux juste pas, parce que si tu dis non, je crois que ça me ferait tellement mal que tu le verrais sur mon visage, et tu accepterais par pitié, et je n'en veux pas de ta pitié, je veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu sois sûre.

Peut-être qu'en fait, je n'étais pas fait pour Gryffondor, mais je te jure que j'ai peur comme je n'ai jamais eu peur de ma vie, et je crois bien que je compte la Bataille de Poudlard, et cette dernière année si horrible, l'inquiétude qu'on ressentait et tout, et moi qui suis parti et… Non. Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il faut parler.

Ah si. La fois où j'ai su que tu avais été paralysée par le Basilic. Là aussi j'ai eu cette peur qui glaçait tout. C'est peut-être bien là que j'ai compris que mon univers tournait autour de toi, même si je n'ai vraiment su ce que ça voulait dire que quand tu étais avec Viktor. Non. Stop. Il ne manquerait plus que je parlerais de Lavande pour que. Stop.

Stop.

Ce n'est pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Tu vois je fais tout mal encore une fois. Décidément, je crois que je devrais recommencer cette lettre, mais je crois que ce serait encore pire.

J'y vais.

Alors voilà, je me doute que sur l'échelle de ringardise, ça atteint sans doute le sommet, et que c'est pathétique, et lâche, mais je te jure, mon cœur va sauter, j'ai des nausées depuis ce matin et très envie de pleurer.

(Il n'y a pas de poney, pas de feux d'artifice et pas de violons, mais il y a un bouquet de roses avec cette lettre et une bague dans ma poche. Je ne pouvais pas tout rater à ce point-là.)

Je t'aime.

Hermione, ma jolie Hermione, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

R.

PS : Quand tu liras ça, je serais au Chaudron Baveur en train de me ronger les ongles, avec Harry, alors je t'en prie, envoie-moi vite un hibou que je sache si je peux rentrer à la maison ou s'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me pendre.

.

* * *

Mon beau Ron,

Tu es parfois tellement idiot que je crois que je t'en aime encore plus. Six ans, et tu crois que je vais partir en courant, à la perspective d'en passer dix fois plus à ramasser ton linge sale, à râler parce que tu ne baisse pas la lunette des toilettes, et à plaindre Ginny qui a vécu avec six frères, et bien tu te trompes.

Tu te trompes parce que tu es un homme merveilleusement merveilleux, que j'ai les yeux plein de larmes (même si oui, si je savais déjà) et que la réponse est mille fois trop évidente pour que je la dise.

Je précise que c'est oui, au cas où tout de même, tu m'as l'air légèrement crispé mon chéri, et je ne dis pas ça pour les quatre tasses de café noir que tu as bu ce matin.

Au vu de l'heure, je crois que tu y as ajouté quelques Whisky Pur-Feu, et en plus, je parie que tu n'as rien mangé.

La prochaine fois, envoie-moi le hibou au Ministère plutôt que de laisser une lettre à la maison. Franchement, Ronald, tu sais bien que parfois je travaille tard le soir, et je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui m'attendait en rentrant, un très beau bouquet de roses et une lettre plus belle encore.

Arrête de mêler Harry à tout ça, tu sais qu'il nous aime comme si nous étions son frère et sa sœur, et qu'il a donc l'impression que sa sœur couche avec son frère et qu'il n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec ce thème-là.

Le yoga, Ron. Le yoga. Ça me permet de me détendre et ça développe la souplesse. Après, il y aussi des livres, interdits aux mineurs mais tu es le seul avec qui je mets en pratique ce que j'y apprends. Tu vois que la réponse est toujours dans les livres.

Je t'attends de pied ferme à la maison, où tu es prié d'arriver seul (vu ce que j'ai l'intention de porter quand tu rentreras, Harry en aura des cauchemars jusqu'à ses cent vingt ans.)

Hermione Granger, future Weasley.

PS : De toutes manières, la facture de la bague, ils l'ont envoyée à la maison et c'est moi qui l'ai réglée. Elle m'a coûté horriblement chère d'ailleurs, mais je dois avouer que sur la photo elle était très jolie.

.

* * *

_Voilà, juste une petit ficlet sur ce couple adorable ! Review ?_


End file.
